Nothing is Set in Stone
by justanuptowngirl
Summary: Life was great for Blaine Anderson. He had everything, a supportive older brother, great parents, and a boyfriend who loved him to death. But when Sebastian Smythe, a junior from Paris moves to Ohio, that could all change in a matter of seconds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Glee, or any charecters mentioned.

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was happy with his life. He had everything he wanted. A great boyfriend, a supportive older brother, awesome parents. But that could all change when super hot Sebastian Smythe comes to town.

**Rated T: **For swearing.

* * *

><p>"Who do we have here?" Said a voice. An unfamiliar voice.<p>

Blaine Anderson turned around and there he saw him. The single most beautiful boy he's ever seen wearing one of the Dalton uniforms. He was tall, handsome, and those sparkling blue eyes were something to die for. He thought back to his days of Dalton and didn't remember him, and he certainty wasn't a face you'd forget.

"Uh-uh- Hi!" Blaine managed to say. He extended his arm out. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He said as he shook the cute boys hand. "I know who you are" He said smugly as he pulled his arm away. "I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe." He introduced as he fixed his striped tie.

Blaine was smitten. He's never seen anyone like him before. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"H-hi S-S-Sebastian." "How'd you get that many solos with a stutter like that Anderson?" "Not going to lie, it's cute." He flirtatiously said as he looked down at Blaine and flashed him a half smile. Blaine was flustered. He opened his mouth but no words came out. "Lima bean. Meet me there at three. Maybe then you'll learn how to speak again." Sebastian winked and walked down the hall to the choir room. Blaine stood there smiling. There was really no one else like him.

Blaine left Dalton Academy, he forgot why he was even there in the first place. He tried to think about what just happened. Why was he such an idiot? Sebastian was just a guy. And plus, he had Kurt to worry about.

OOOOO

Blaine arrived at the lima bean at 2:57. He scoped the place when he got in. Sebastian was no where to be found. Blaine took a seat near the window. He sat and waited for him for him to arrive.

"You came?" Blaine heard. He looked up and saw the smiley warbler looking down at him, he was still in his uniform. Blaine opened his mouth to speak. No words came out. "Forgot how to speak _again _Anderson?' Sebastian said condescendingly as he took a seat. "Hey Sebastian" "Oh look. He has a voice. I knew that voice would be used for something better than _just _singing." Sebastian explained as he winked. Blaine inhaled deeply.

This wasn't cheating, was it? He was just having coffee with a guy. A really attractive one.

"Wow, I'm actually sitting in a coffee shop with Blaine Anderson. Who would of thought?" Blaine felt captured when he was with Sebastian. He felt like he had no control of what he could say, or do. And for some reason, he enjoyed it.

"Blaine?" Cried a familiar voice. Blaine turned around and his heart dropped. "Kurt?" He screamed. "Wh-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing for West Side Story?" "Shouldn't _you_?" The table fell silent. "Well, this just awkward didn't it." All eyes shot towards Sebastian. Who was slouching, eyes fixated at Blaine. "Who are you?" Kurt snapped. Sebastian scoffed. "Sebastian Smythe. A pleasure." Blaine could tell that Kurt was angry, that he was not going to be able to get one word past him once they left the lima bean. "And, I may ask you the same question. Who are you?" Sebastian said coldly. "I'm actually his boyfriend." "_Boyfriend_?" Sebastian repeated as he looked at Blaine. Sebastian laughed under his breathe. "Blaine, would you mind getting me a drink?" Kurt said as he slammed five dollars on the table. Blaine nodded and walked off.

"I suggest you back off my boyfriend." Kurt snapped. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed. "You think that you intimidate me? Look at you Kurt. You look like a twelve year old boy who still buys his clothes at baby gap. Blaine needs better. Hell, Blaine probably _wants_ better than you. And when he realizes that you're not important. He'll come running into my arms." A smile rolled across Sebastians face. Kurt inhaled deeply. He wasn't going to let Sebastian win. He couldn't. "I'm not scared of you. I've had my fair share of bullying and I'd be dammed if I'd let you take him away from me." "I'd be dammed? What are you? 80? Step into this century babe." Hearing that sent chills down Kurt's spine. He hated him. He hated him so much.

"Here" Blaine said as he sat back down, handing the hot cup of coffee to Kurt. "Me and Blaine are actually just about to leave." Kurt said coldly to Sebastian. A look of confusion fell on Blaines face. "We are?" "Yes sweetie" he said as he grabbed his arm. "We are."

OOOOO

"What were you thinking?" Kurt screamed with anger as they entered his house. It was Burt and Caroles date night, aswell as Finn and Rachels. He slammed the door behind him. Blaine sat on the couch in the living room, sinking in to it. "Were you cheating on me?" "Kurt it's not like that I was ju-" "Just what? Just what exactly? I see the way he looks, the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you. He's a threat to me Blaine. A threat to us and I won't stand and watch him take you away from me." Kurt cried. "Kurt. Will you stop for one minute and listen to me. Please." He begged as he grabbed Kurts hand. "I would never do anything to hurt you Kurt. I love you." He said before he stole a kiss from him. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurts tiny waist and pulled him closer. Their bodies were connected. Kurt pulled his face away slightly. "I love you too.." He pulled away from Blaines grip. "But you should go. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine felt as if someone just forced Kurt to say I love you, and that killed him. He rolled his eyes and left the house. Slamming the door on the way out.

OOOOO

Blaine jammed the key into his lock to get into his house. He opened the door to the silent house. "Is anyone home?" Blaine yelled as he threw his keys on the table beside the door. Cooper came out of the kitchen, he was dressed in suit and tie. "They went out" "Is that where you're going to?" "Yep, date with Amanda. Why don't you bring your boy over? You got the whole house to yourself." Cooped subtly suggested as he winked. "We're fighting actually" "You and Kurt actually fight? I thought you were a match made in heaven? Anyways, I got to go now. I don't want to keep Amanda waiting." Cooper gave Blaine a hug and went out the front door.

Blaine suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket. (1) New Message.

_"Hey lover boy. How's it going over there with your boy-toy? ;)"_

Blaine checked the number 556-0731. He wasn't familiar with it.

_"Do I know you?"_

Blaine waited for a respond, which came back almost instantly.

_"Forget me already? It's Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."_

Blaine felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart. He suddenly got nervous. How did he get my number? Did I give it to him? Did I actually cheat on Kurt and I don't remember?

"_How did you get this number Sebastian?"_

"_Nick gave it to me. Why? Hope you or your baby gap boy don't mind it.."_

Thank God. Blaine saved the number into his phone. Sebastian S.

_"Okay. No don't mind at all. :)"_

Shit. He shouldn't have put that smiley face. Now he looks to pushy.

_" So what're you up tonight? Anything hot? ;)"_

_"Nope. Just at home, alone."_

_"Oh. Well in that case. I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

What has he done? What if Sebastian does come over and he makes a terrible mistake?

_"You don't even know where I live. Unless Nick told you that too."_

_"No he didn't. And that's why you're going to tell me. Unless you don't want me there..."_

Of course Blaine wanted Sebastian there. He wanted him there so badly. As much as he didn't want to say it, he desperately wanted Sebastian to stay the night.

_"45 Rockwell Street. Do you know where that is?"_

_"I do actually. I'll be there soon. See you then cutie. ;)"_

What did he just do? Sebastian was coming over to his house, and there is no doubt that he would want to hook up.

OOOOO

Blaine paced back and forth in his room. Waiting, waiting, and waiting. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Blaine's heart stopped. He walked down the stairs. His hands trembling. He gripped onto the door handle and twisted it. When he opened it there he saw Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian Smythe was about to enter his house.

"You going to let me in? Or are you just going have me stand outside your doorway and stare at me?" Sebastian asked. His blue eyes glistening. Blaine opened the door wider and moved out of the way. Sebastian stepped into the house. He glanced around. Turning his nose up at his not so high end furniture.

"What are you even doing here Sebastian?" Blaine asked as he followed the Warbler into the living room where he was already sitting on the couch. "Oh, he speaks!" Blaine rolled his eyes and sat on the other end of the couch. "Why are you here?" Blaine said through gritted teeth. "Oh. Someone clearly doesn't want the love I'm ready to give." Sebastian slurred. Blaine looked over at him, taking a deep breathe in the process. Their eyes locked. You could cut the tension with a knife. "Just admit Anderson. If it wasn't for Kurt," He started to move closer to Blaine. "You would be_ all _over me right now." Blaine shook his head. As much as it was true, he didn't want to admit it. Sebastian half smiled, which made the butterflies in Blaine's stomach go insane. Sebastian shifted his body weight towards Blaines side of the couch. "C'mon" He whispered as he interlocked his fingers with Blaines. "Just admit it." He bit his bottom lip slightly, and raised an eyebrow. Which caused a chill to go through Blaine. "Sebastian I-I-I can't. I can't do this to Kurt, it wouldn't be right." Sebastian continued to stare at Blaine. "Are you telling me? Or are you trying to make me convince you to make out with me? You don't sound to sure of that boyfriend of yours." He looked down at their hands, which were still interlocked. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, again, no words came out. "It's cute when you're flustered. Does Kurt make you feel this way?" No. He didn't. He never made him feel flustered. Blaine looked away. His eyes stayed fixed on the brown stain on the carpet. He remembered back to when he was younger, Cooper pushed him and he dropped chocolate cake. He was grounded for three weeks after that. He thought to memories of Kurt, his parents, Dalton. Anything to keep his mind of Sebastian and leaning in and mauling him.

"So? Does he?" Blaine looked back at Sebastian. Who was still smiling smugly. He couldn't get what he wants, he couldn't let him win. "Yes, he does" he forced out. "When?" Sebastian asked back, almost within seconds after Blaine spoke. Blaine looked for a time, he couldn't think of a time, or even a lie. "It's cute Blaine. That you're trying to lie to keep a relationship working. If you want to fuck me just say it. I'll be out of your way." "It's not that easy Sebastian." "What's not easy? Telling the truth? Or admitting to yourself that you desperately want to cheat on your boyfriend?" "Sebastian stop." He was pushing Blaine over the edge, he knew that he was too. "Blaine just say it. I won't tell Mr. Sparkles that you said it either. He doesn't need to know that you said, or even think about it." "Shut up Sebastian! Of course I want to fuck you. Have you seen yourself? That still doesn't give me the right too." Sebastian leaned back in couch and crossed his arms over his chest. He was satisfied, he got what he wanted. He looked at Blaine and raised and eyebrow. He moved closer to him. Blaine shifted uncomfortably. He knew what was about to happen. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened them back up. Sebastian Smythe was inches away from his face. He could feel his hot breath hitting his face and neck.

Blaine locked eyes with Sebastian again. The blue and honey eyes both glistened as they looked deeply into each others. Blaine wanted it, he wanted it so bad. Sebastian leaned in more. They were so close that the tips of noses touched. Blaines heart was beating so fast he swore it was going to pop right out of his chest. Sebastian let go of Blaines hand and caressed his arm with it. He put it on the top of his shoulder. It's all about the teasing, as he would say. He slightly felt up his neck. His hand was lying against his face. He pulled Blaine closer. Their lips practically brushing against each other. "You can stop me." Sebastian whispered. Blaine felt the warmth of his breath on his mouth, and the smell of peppermint. "I don't want to." Blaine said as he leaned in.

This was going to change everything.

Their lips locked. Both of them putting pressure on the kiss. Sebastian licked Blaines lower lip. Blaine opened his mouth a little, letting room for Sebastian. The two of them tongue wrestled as they took little breathes between each kiss. Sebastian pushed Blaine down. Shoving his tongue deeper. The kisses got harder, longer, and more passionate. Sebastian rested his body weight onto Blaine. Blaine let out a little whimper. He took his legs and wrapped them around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian smiled as he went into another kiss. He was getting what he wanted, and he loved every last minute of it. Sebastian took his hand and let it slide all the way down Blaines body. He let his hands rest on the buckle of his belt. Sebastian bit Blaines bottom lip, he let out a quite moan. Chills got sent down Blaines spine. Sebastian unhooked Blaines belt.

"Stop!" Blaine said as pushed Sebastian off of him. He licked his lips, all he could taste was Sebastian and his peppermint mouthwash. He looked up at Sebastian. Who was smiling very smugly. He got what he wanted. He won. Sebastian sat back up and fixed himself. "Too much too soon? You'll change your mind tomorrow." Sebastian condescendingly said. "I'm not going to see you tomorrow. I'm not cheating on Kurt." "Again" "Again?" "That make out session we just had? If you don't classify that as cheating you're stupid Anderson." Sebastian got up and left the living room. Blaine sat there stunned. He cheated on Kurt. The love of his life, or so he thought.

"Wait!" Blaine yelled as he got up and ran out of the room. "Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian turned around and smiled at Blaine. It wasn't a condescending one either, it was a true one. "You want me to stay?" Sebastian asked. "We need to talk." Blaine grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the living room. "Oh my god. Are you breaking up with me?" Sebastian said in a mocking voice. "Shut up! I'm not in the mood for jokes. I just fucking cheated on my boyfriend. Do you know how hard that is?" "Didn't seem hard for you." Blaine gritted his teeth. Sebastian made him wanted to strangle him, and kiss him at the same time. "You're an asshole Sebastian. The only reason why I made out with you is that you practically forced me to." "_Forced_? I _forced_ you to? Bullshit. You wanted it Blaine. If you didn't want it you could have easily told me to stop, or you could have pushed me off. Don't pull that fucking excuse with me Blaine." Sebastian snapped, his voice getting higher the longer he spoke. "What're you getting so defensive for? It's not like you're the one getting hurt over this." "Yes I am" Sebastian screamed "No mater what, I'm going to get hurt Blaine. Do you not get how cheating works? You get hurt, Kurt gets hurt, and I get hurt." Blaine looked at Sebastian in disbelief. He didn't know why he was getting so butt hurt over this. "Look, I shouldn't have done this in the first place. It was a mistake. Sebastian, I love Kurt." "Do you?" Blaine opened his mouth, nothing. "Think about all the good times you and Mr. Sparkles had. Now, think about how fast that's going to come down when he finds out you were sucking faces with a different guy." Blaine felt like someone just threw a hot cup of tea in his face. "Y-y-you wouldn't tell him. Would you?" Blaine cried. "Why shouldn't I?" Sebastian asked rudely, crossing his arms. "Sebastian! You promised. You promised that you wouldn't do that." "Didn't you promise the same thing to Kurt?" "Sebastian don't even try that."

Silence fell upon the house. Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who was playing with the button on his jeans. "Are you trying to be a tease?" Sebastian looked at Blaine. A smile formed on his face as his blue eyes lit up. "Why? Is it working?" Blaine smiled as he looked away. He felt that feeling again. The feeling to reach over, grab him by the collar and kiss him senseless.

The table started to shake as Blaine's phone blasted Teenage Dream. "Teenage dream? You're really putting yourself into the gay stereotype." Sebastian said as he chuckled to himself.

_"Hello?" _

Blaine said into the phone. He really needed to get called ID.

_"Hey Blaine! It's me Kurt."_

_"Kurt!"_

Blaine jumped off the couch and gave a death glare to Sebastian. He was sitting there. He knew that he would jump at the chance to say that he cheated.

_"Hey Kurt. Why you calling?"_

_"Just to talk. And to make sure our date is still on for tomorrow."_

_"Yeah of course its still on Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Sounds great. Love you honey."_

_"Love you too."_

Blaine hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. "Love you honey bunch. See you later cutie pie." Sebastian mocked as he laughed to himself. "Shut up Sebastian." Blaine said through gritted teeth. "I'm out of here, I'll see you later Blaine." "You're leaving?" Sebastian turned around with a look of shock on his face. A smile rolled on face as he stepped towards Blaine. "If you want me to stay, I will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thank you for reading! Reviews would be appreciated. Sorry the story is kinda all over the place. The (OOOOO) represent a new time or idea in the story. Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Glee, or any charecters mentioned.

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was happy with his life. He had everything he wanted. A great boyfriend, a supportive older brother, awesome parents. But that could all change when super hot Sebastian Smythe comes to town.

**Rated T: **For swearing, and sexual themes. (just kissing)

**Warning: **I apologize if some people are OOC.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning with a very sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to accept the fact that he cheated on Kurt. He continued to lay on his bed. He felt as if someone was holding a boulder on his chest. He heard his phone vibrate next to him. He closed his eyes tightly and grabbed the phone. (2) New Message. He unlocked his phone and checked the messages.<p>

_"Hey honey. Where are we meeting for our date tonight? I'm excited. I'll see you then honey. Love you. xo" _

He smiled as he read the message. He loved Kurt, he really did. He would never purposely do anything to hurt him. He felt his stomach bend in knots. He was terrible person.

_"Hey Kurt. I'll meet you at your house alright? So am I. Love you too. xo."_

He opened the other text.

_"Hey babe. You clearly had a fun time last night. When can we do it again? ;)"_

He inhaled deeply. He felt terrible, he wanted to hook up with him. He really did, and if it wasn't for Kurt, he definitely would.

_"Sebastian. We need to talk."_

Blaine got up from his bed and threw his phone on it. He didn't know what to do. He shouldn't be this confused. He should pick Kurt. He shouldn't even have to think about it.

His phone started to ring. He looked at it in horror.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey hottie. You needed to talk?"_

_There came those butterflies._

_"Sebastian. You need to stop."_

_"Stop with what?"_

_"Stop with everything. Stop texting, stop teasing, stop calling."_

_"Blaine. You told me to call, you're the one who said we needed to talk."_

_"Sebastian. I'm not going to hook up with you. It's never going to happen. I love Kurt, what I did yesterday was a horrible mistake and it should of never happened. I feel terrible that it did and I can't erase that from my mind. You don't know how much this is hurting me Sebastian. I can't keep in contact with you anymore. It'll be for the best." _

_"The best? You honestly think that you'll be able to keep me out of your mind? You think that when you're making out with Kurt, you won't vision me? You won't think what it would be like if you took the next step? You honestly think that you'll get rid of me that easy? Good try Anderson. You don't know a thing do you?"_

Sebastian hung up the phone before Blaine could get a word out. He thought about what he said. Of course he could forget about Sebastian, he was just a guy. He had no meaning to him. Blaine sat back on his bed. He thought about yesterday. He debated whether or not he should tell Kurt. He knew for sure the second he did, Kurt would break up with him. He laid back and closed his eyes. This was going to be an impossible decision.

OOOOO

Blaine pulled into Kurts driveway. The guilt build up more and more. He knocked on Kurt's front door. He waited for what seemed to be hours. "Hey Blaine!" Kurt squealed as he opened the door. He put his lips against Blaines. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts waist. It felt wrong. It felt forced. "Kurt?" Blaine softly said as he pulled away. "Can I talk to you?" He asked as he stepped into his doorway. This was it. This was going to be the end of Kurt of Blaine. They walked into Kurts house. They sat by side on the couch, hands locked together. Blaine felt as if he just got pushed down a well. He could scream, and no one would hear him. And that's what he wanted to do. He felt small, he felt useless. "What is it Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he put his hand on Blaines leg. Blaine looked up at Kurt with teary eyes. "I-I-I" They suddenly got interrupted by Blaines phone going off. He pulled up his index finger and flashed it to Kurt as he got up.

_"Hello?" _

"_Hey babe, thinking about me?"_

"_Se- Hey. Hey. Uh, why are you calling?" _

Blaine went into a panic. If Kurt knew that Sebastian was calling and talking to Blaine, all hell would break loose.

"_Oh, you're with Mr. Sparkles aren't you? Shopping at baby gap right now? Or are you downloading Lady Gagas new single?"_

"_Can I call you back? I'm busy at the moment."_

"_I'll be waiting."_

Blaine hung up the phone. His heart felt as if it was going to explode. Why did he have to call? Why right now?

"Who was that Blaine?" Kurt asked innocently, he didn't want to be nosey, but it was hard with what happened yesterday. "Oh, uhm. It was just, it was just Cooper. Cooper yeah. He called to check how I was doing, and where I was and stuff." "Are you sure you're okay Blaine? You're acting very different. What did you need to talk about?" He couldn't do it. Blaine couldn't just come out and tell him that he cheated. It would break Kurts heart, and he didn't deserve that. "I-I-I'm just really happy to be here. With you, Kurt. Don't forget that okay? I love you Kurt. I really do." Kurt looked longingly at Blaine. "I love you too Blaine."

OOOOO

Blaine got home at eight that evening. It was a really long day. The whole time he was with Kurt he could only think of Sebastian. He thought about texting him. But if he did, he knew the question would come up. He knew Sebastian would ask about "_his fun night with Mr. Sparkles_." Blaine let out a deep sigh. He wished he never went back to visit Dalton in the first place. He wished he never went to the lima bean. He wished he never kissed Sebastian.

There was a knock on his door thirty minutes later. Kurt wasn't one to show up out of the blue. Blaine walked down the stairs. Scared on who it could be. He opened the door. And to his surprise, it was Sebastian.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone?" Blaine said coldly. "Do you _honestly_ think I'd listen to you?" Sebastian snarled back with a smile. He walked past Blaine and walked into the living room, sitting on the same couch as he did yesterday. "Sebastian! You can't be here!" Blaine shouted. "Why can't I?" Sebastian replied getting up from his seat. He walked over to face Blaine. "Scared your boyfriend is going to find out about us? That's what it is Blaine? You're scared that poor, precious, innocent Kurt is going to get hurt?" He took another step towards Blaine. He raised his eyebrows as a smile formed on his face. Blaine felt uncomfortable, he felt trapped. Sebastian had full control, and he loved it. "I won't tell him about this kiss." Sebastian whispered as he slowly moved closer to Blaine. Blaine backing up in the process. He wanted this, oh he wanted it so bad. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't cheat on Kurt again. Sebastian took another step towards Blaine, 'causing him to back into a wall. He was trapped, literally. "What are you waiting for?" Sebastian asked as he put his arm on Blaines back, pulling him in. Blaine grabbed Sebastians shirt tightly.

This was make, or break time.

Their eyes stayed lock on each others as they both pulled each other closer. Sebastian pushed Blaine harder against the wall.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cooper yelled as he came down rushing from the stairs pulling Sebastian by the back of his collar. Blaine stood there staring at Cooper. Shit. He was busted. Cooper was going to tell Kurt that Blaine was inches away from some other guys mouth. "I think you should get the hell out of here!" Cooper shouted as he pushed Sebastian closer to the door. "You're super hot. Selfish Blaine. Keeping you locked upstairs for himself? Good strategy. This one is sure to be picked up." Sebastian said as he winked at Cooper. Blaine shut his eyes tightly and leaned his back against the wall. He couldn't believe Sebastian just said that. He couldn't even process what was happening. Kurt was going to find out, it was going to be the end of them. He opened his eyes again. He saw Cooper and Sebastian both standing face-to-face together, cussing and screaming. "Stop!" Blaine yelled. The two red faced boys turned to face Blaine. He felt as if every bone in his body has broken and he was being held up by strings. "Sebastian, I think you should go now." Blaine said as he opened the door. Sebastian rolled his eyes at Cooper and headed towards the door. "I'll see you later babe" Sebastian whispered into Blaines ear before leaving.

Blaine closed the door behind him. He stood with his hand on handle. Trying to think of what he was going to tell Cooper. Blaine let go of the knob and turned around, Cooper had his arms crossed over his chest. Blaine could practically see the blood rushing threw him. "Cooper" he said breaking the silence "it's not what it loo-" "It's not what it looked like?" Cooper yelled cutting Blaine off mid sentence. "Because to me it looked like you were just about to swallow some other guys tongue." "Coop, we didn't even kiss" "Didn't? Are you sure about that Blaine? You were pretty goddamn close to that guys mouth? Who the hell was that anyways? You know what? I don't think Kurt is going to be to pleased when he finds out that you were cheating on him." Cooper shouted.

Blaine felt his heart drop. This was happening, this was it. Kurt was going to find out he was cheating and he would never get him back.

"Coop! What the hell, don't be a douchebag. Don't tell him!" "Don't be a _douchebag? _You're telling _me_ to not be a _douchebag?_ Funny fucking joke Blaine. You just cheated on your boyfriend and now you're the one calling _me_ a douchebag." Blaine felt the anger well up inside of him. "I didn't just cheat on him! I didn't kiss him right there. You clearly don't know what you're talking about so stop!" Cooper looked at Blaine in shock, Blaine wasn't the type of guy who raised his voice, or even fought back in that matter. "What you do you mean 'I didn't kiss him there'?" Cooped questioned. Blaine shot a face of confusion "do you not understand English Coop?" "You said I didn't kiss him there. You practically just implied that you've kissed him before." A bullet went threw Blaines chest, or so it felt like it. "Coop, I-I-I would never do anything to hurt Kurt an-" "You cheated on him. You actually did. Just yesterday I could of sworn you loved him." "Cooper stop, you know I do." "No, you know what? I'm not so sure you do anymore." Cooper shook his head at Blaine, and to Blaine, that was the worst thing you could do. He disappointed him. "Oh and Blaine" Cooper said as he climbed up the stairs, "If you don't do it, _I will_. You have until next week to tell Kurt." He went up the rest of the stairs and slammed the door to his room. He had until next week to break the guy he loves heart. Great.

OOOOO

Blaine sent a text asking Kurt to come over. It was getting pretty late so he was hoping Kurt would say no. But of course, he said yes. Blaine shut his eyes tightly. He felt tears well up in them. In fifteen minutes he was going to lose Kurt. He stood on the outside of Coopers door, after five minutes he finally got the courage to knock on it. "What?" Cooper snaked as he opened the door. "He's coming over. I'm going to tell him. Do not interrupt us." Blaine cried as he started to walk back to his room. "Poor Kurt. He didn't deserve any of this." Cooper snapped back as he rested his body weight on the wall. Blaine looked back at him, he didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to say. 'Cause he was right.

Blaine waited by the front door for Kurt. He paced back and forth, wondering how he was going to tell him. There was a knock on the door. Blaine inhaled deeply. This was it. He opened the door to Kurt smiley as ever. He walked right in practically galloping. "Someones excited?" Blaine said laughing. "I got to tell you something!" Kurt yelled bouncing up and down on his feet. "What is it Kurt?" Kurt grabbed Blaines hand and held them tight. "I did it" Kurt said tears forming in his eyes. "I-I g-got into NYADA!" Kurt screamed as tears started coming down his cheeks. "You're kidding!" Blaine yelled as he hugged Kurt. "Kurt! That's great! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt pulled away from away from the hug. Kurts lips touching onto Blaines. Fingers still intertwined. Blaines eye fluttering with surprise. He slightly pushed Kurt off. "I'm so proud" he said threw a breathe. He couldn't take that happiness away from him.

OOOOO

"So why did you call me Anderson?" Sebastian said as he took a seat across from Blaine. The metal chair making a spine chilling sound as it dragged against the floor. The morning sun beamed across his face from the window they were sitting near. "We need to talk Sebastian" Blaine protested. "Talking? Shit, I was hoping we'd be doing something ... different" Sebastian slurred as he licked his bottom lip. He knew all the right things to make shivers go down your spine. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, no words came out, shocking to think he thought he was getting better than this. "Look Anderson, come over to my house tonight. We'll discuss what you need to talk about." Sebastian slid a piece of folded up paper across the table, he got up from his seat and winked at Blaine before he left. Blaine flopped back against the chair. It was happening again.

Blaine pulled up the driveway to Sebastians house. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. He got out of his car and headed for the doorway, which was blocked by a gate. He banged on the door. Nervous as ever. Moments later Sebastian opened the door. Smiley as ever. He was wearing a light blue polo, which made his eyes pop. Blaine was smitten. "Is this going to be a repeat of your house? Instead you're going to be the one outside freezing your ass off." Blaine chuckled and stepped into Sebastians house.

Blaine was in complete awe. Everything was perfect, there was not a thing that wasn't out of place. Nothing in his house was cheap, it should just all be dipped in gold. "Great place" Blaine stammered in awe. Sebastian laughed, he was use to hearing stuff like this. "Why did you invite me hear in the first place Sebastian? I told you I can't be talking to you anymore, especially what happened with Cooper and everything." "That's actually what I wanted to talk about." Sebastian grabbed Blaines hand pulling him in close. "Where were we?" He said as he pulled the shocked boy in for a kiss.

Their wet lips locked together. Blaine raised his hand and put it against Sebastians chest, slightly pushing him sound of the lips smacking together sent chills threw both boys. Sebastian nibbling at Blaines bottom lip, Blaine let a little breath as their lips separated, Sebastian pulling Blaine closer with his tongue. Hands moving on lower back, hands gripping chest, hands caressing the top of the jeans. Bitting on the lips got harder, and harder. Blaines eye fluttering as he got built up with sensation. Sebastian pulled away he kissed Blaines chin, he looked at the Blaine who was making small noise gasping for air. Kisses on the throat. Sucking on the throat. Sebastian pulled away from Blaine completely. He licked his lips as he smiled at Blaine.

This was either going to end horribly, or perfectly.

* * *

><p>I apologize for this chapter mainly being Blaine and Kurt or Blaine and Cooper. It's what is going to help the story progress. Thank you everyone for reading and favouriting it. Feel free to leave reviews and such! Thanks again.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or any characters mentioned.

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was happy with his life. He had everything he wanted. A great boyfriend, a supportive older brother, awesome parents. But that could all change when super hot Sebastian Smythe comes to town.

**Rated T: **For swearing.

**Warning:** I apologize if some people are OOC.

**AN:** This is a really weak and boring chapter, and for that I apologize. This is mainly a Sebastian chapter. You hear about his back story, his personal life, why he is the way he is. etc. Every character will have a chapter like this, just so you don't look at them as plastic bottles.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes to see a dark room. He jumped off the couch in shock, his sweaty legs pealing off the leather sofa made him ache in pain. He looked around the house. Not again, this couldn't happen again.<p>

"Thank God!" Sebastian yelled as he came rushing from the kitchen into the room Blaine was in.

"Get away from me Sebastian!" Blaine screamed back as he started to back up.

"I suggest you just stay still Blaine" Sebastian demanded as he stepped towards him.

He felt a hard sting in the back of his head. "Wh-wh-what happened? What did you _do_ to me?" Blaine cried.

"Blaine Blaine Blaine just chill! It's a minor wound, you'll be fine tomorrow."

"Just give me a straight answer!" Blaine demanded as he threw his arms in the air, Sebastian stepped back in shock.

"Okay, chill it's not like I stabbed you. You just tripped over the rug near my front door and hit your head against a wall, you were out for a good forty minutes, you'll be fine."

"Like hell I'll be fine." Blaine snapped, trying to regain memory of everything that has just happened. He wanted to ask Sebastian about the kiss, but he didn't want to sound desperate for an answer.

"Blaine want to calm down? It's a minor injury, no need to get all worked up over it." Sebastian said as he plopped down in the leather couch Blaine was lying in before. "Now come sit," he patted to the cushion beside him "c'mon Blaine."

Blaine looked over at Sebastian hesitantly. He took and step forward and swallowed hard. Sebastian flashed Blaine a half smile, which made Blaine smile. He put his head down to try to hide it.

"Why do you do that?" Sebastian asked, genuinely curious.

"Do what?"

"You always put your head down when you smile. Why is that?"

Blaine didn't know why he did it, maybe he didn't want to want to seem weird, or in love with Sebastian by smiling around him too much.

"I-I don't know, you know, habit." Blaine managed to say, as he fiddled with a ring on his index finger.

Sebastian smiled widely at Blaine. "This seat is getting awfully cold"

Blaine smiled again and walked over and sat in the empty seat. The butterflies in his stomach going wild.

"Why did you invite me here tonight?"

"You needed to talk to me about something?"

"Oh right, Sebastian. We can't keep doing this. I can't keep on coming over and seeing you."

"You chickened out and didn't tell Kurt that you cheated on him, isn't that right?"

"Sebastian. It's not easy breaking somebodys heart, you can't just do it like that. I can't do it, I can't hurt him like that."

Sebastian scoffed, "it seems pretty damn easy for some people." He whispered under his breath as a frown fell over his face.

"What you'd say?"

Sebastian felt his body tense up.

"Uh nothing, I was talking to myself."

Blaine looked at Sebastian, who just started straight ahead. He looked as if he was just about to break.

"Are you okay Sebastian?" Blaine asked. Seeing him look remotely upset killed him.

He turned to face Blaine, trying to force back his tears. "Obviously Anderson, why wouldn't I be?" Sebastian snapped back coldly. He got up and walked out of the room. Blaine got up and followed him. He walked into the kitchen where Sebastian was sitting on a high stool. Blaine walked over and sat beside him, putting his hand on top of his. Sebastian flinched and pulled his hand away slightly. He looked over at Blaine with watery eyes as his grip got tighter.

"Are you okay Sebastian?" Blaine repeated.

"I'm fine Blaine, don't worry about me _please._" Sebastian begged as he broke of eye contact with Blaine.

"I'm going to worry about you until you tell me what's wrong."

Sebastian broke free of Blaines grip and he walked out of the kitchen and into his backyard. Blaine chased after him, the cold winter breeze hit him like a ton of bricks as he stepped outside. Sebastian was sitting on a blue patio chair across the deck. Blaine walked over to him and knelt by the chair.

"Please Sebastian, please. Just tell me what just happened in there. Please!" Blaine begged.

"Why? Why do you want to know so badly? So you can leave? So you can hurt me like every other fucking person in the world? Well jokes on you Anderson, I'm _use_ to it. It won't affect me anymore. I don't give a damn. Actually you know what? Leave right now, save me all the trouble of me waiting, and hoping you'll actually show back up. It'll make my life a hell of a lot easier and better knowing that you won't be there." Sebastian screamed as tears started streaming down his face. Blaine inhaled deeply. He didn't think Sebastian would feel like this, he didn't know Sebastian could even convey emotions like this.

"Sebastian I-I-I don't know what to say." Blaine said as he looked at the crying boy in front of him, he didn't know what to do.

"Of course you don't! No one, no one ever does. So it's fine. I'm use to it." Sebastian cried as he tried to rub away the tears. Sebastian glanced down at Blaine who was staring up at Sebastian, totally unaware of what to say or do.

"I don't understand Sebastian?" Blaine was confused as to what he was talking about, none of it made any sense to him.

"Figures," Sebastian scoffed. "Little perfect Blaine, with his perfect brother, and his perfect parents. Isn't your life perfect Blaine? It seems pretty goddamn perfect to me."

"My life is no where near perfect!" Blaine snapped back defensively.

Sebastian let out a loud laugh. "How is it _not?_ You got an older brother who clearly loves you, two parents who love you and are actually there for you, and you have Kurt. Well what do I have Blaine? What do I honestly have other than this money?"

Blaine looked at Sebastian in disbelief. "You have that too Sebastian. Well minus Kurt."

"No I don't Blaine!" He screamed as he jumped up from his chair. "I don't have that! I don't! I have no siblings. No boyfriend. As for my parents? Have you seen them around? They are never here! They don't give a shit about me! Why do you think they sent me to Dalton?"

"You know that's not true. They sent you to Dalton because it has one of the highest academics in Westerville."

"So that explains why they aren't here right now right?"

"Where are they?"

"Paris. They've been in Paris for two months." Sebastian inhaled deeply, he felt the tears emerging again. He shook his head and looked to the ground before making eye contact with Blaine again, "you just don't get it." He opened the door to his house and walked inside. Blaine still stunned.

OOOOO

Blaine thought of chasing Sebastian upstairs when he ran up there, but decided against it. Nothing was going to make him feel better, nothing he could say, or at least try to say. He laid down on the same couch that he was on earlier in the night. He thought back to the conversation, the words echoed in Blaines head _"Leave right now, save me all the trouble of me waiting, and hoping you'll actually show back up"_ the broken look on his face came back to his mind. Sebastian didn't seem like the type who would get upset over things like that, he was always happy, always charming.

OOOOO

"If you wanted to sleep here you could of just asked." Sebastian said smiling as he sat on the seat beside the couch.

"Sebastian!" Blaine yelled, practically jumping off of the couch.

"Blaine!" Sebastian yelled back, mocking him.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, wow talk about gay earlier? Wow, I really let my feminine side show." Sebastian said as he hid behind a fake laugh.

Teenage dream started to play. Blaine fumbled in his pocket and put the phone against his cold face.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Blaine! It's Kurt."_

_"Oh hey Kurt."_

_Sebastians face fell into a frown, he rolled his eyes as he sat on the leather chair._

_"You haven't called me earlier, so I called to see what was wrong."_

_"Kurt, it's only like nine, that's why I didn't call, I was just about to actually."_

_"It's eleven actually, so yeah. Actually yo- well whatever I'll see you tomorrow then."_

Kurt hung up the phone. Blaine could obviously hear that he was upset with him. Blaine looked at Sebastian who was playing with the drawstrings on his pajama pants. He looked up from the drawstrings and at Blaine, his eyes sparkling in the dark room. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but it turned into a smile instead.

"Forgetting how to speak again?" Sebastian asked in a playful tone.

"Sebastian. You don't need to hid your emotions."

Sebastians eyes winded, he started to play with his drawstring again.

"Sebastian, please. You can't hide, and completely ignore what happened earlier. I know you're trying too but it's not working, and its not going to work on me."

Sebastian blinked wildly as he tried to fight back his tears.

"Why? You don't care about me Blaine."

"Then why am I still here at eleven at night?"

Sebastian looked up at Blaine, who was visibly upset.

"Why do you care? We barely know each other, it's not like you even want to know, or care."

"I like you Sebastian, I know we barely know each other but I want to know you, I want to be there for you."

Sebastian smiled, he was comfortable with Blaine, he actually made him feel good about himself for once.

"I don't know, just like. My parents are never home. My father is the state senator, so he's always away on business trips and doing shit for the government. My mom is a stewardess so she's never around either. They don't even love each other, I've never heard them actually say, or show emotions towards each other. They're always fighting with each other and it sucks. And the thing is, they don't care. They don't care that they're never home. They don't care that they act like total douchebags to each other, or when they're around me. I'm older now, I'm almost eighteen, I'll get over as they say. But I won't get over it, it hurts Blaine. They left for Paris, and guess what? They never once bothered telling me that they were going. I got a text from my father three days after they got there. It feels like they don't love me, or they don't care for me. And it hurts, it honestly really hurts." Sebastian explained, tears forming in his eyes again.

"They love you Sebastian, it may not feel like it, but they do." Blaine grabbed Sebastians hand, tightening his grip. "I promise."

Sebastian wrapped his hand around Blaines. "Promises don't mean much to me, no one seems to know how to keep them."

"I keep them, and I mean it when I say this, I promise to _never _hurt you."

Sebastian smiled genuially, he actually believed someone for once.

OOOOO

Blaine stayed the night at Sebastians. He woke up in the morning, feeling guilty as ever. Even though he didn't do anything to feel guilty about. He grabbed his phone (0) New Messages. He felt confused, Kurt was always there to leave him a text in the morning. The scent of coffee, and bacon filled the air. He threw the covers off of him and fumbled down the stairs.

"Hey!" Blaine said as he saw Sebastian hovering over a stove, he turned around with the spatula in his hand, sending grease everywhere.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" He asked as he pulled pieces of bacon out of the frying and put them onto bright yellow plates. Blaine sat on the stool at the bar table, Sebastian slid a plate towards him.

"Wow, bright enough."

Sebastian chuckled softly, "yeah, my mom had an obsession with brightly coloured kitchen supplies. You should see our glasses."

"Not a fan of yellow, thanks for the offer." Blaine joked. The two boys both laughed to each other. "Thanks for making me breakfast Sebastian, that's really nice of you."

"It's the least I could do, you were with me all night." Sebastian pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and filled them with coffee.

"Black?" Blaine sarcastically said as he grabbed the cup, "I thought they'd be yellow!"

Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes. The table started to shake. Blaine picked up his phone (1) New Message.

_"I'm coming over in thirty minutes, we need to Blaine. Is that okay with you?"_

Blaine inhaled sharply. Shit. He knows, Kurt knows that he spent the night at Sebastians. And he knows that he cheated on him.

"I think you should leave Blaine." Sebastian said softly. Blaine looked at Sebastian with cold eyes, "that was Kurt wasn't it? You should go before you get in trouble with him."

"Bye Sebastian, I'll see you uh again, maybe?" Blaine hesitantly said as he got up from his seat. Sebastian nodded and grabbed the dirty plate from off the table. Blaine grabbed his coat from the closet in the hallway and opened the front door.

"Wait!" Sebastian yelled. Blaine turned around in shock as he saw the Warbler running towards him. "Thanks, for, for everything. It does mean a lot." He smiled widely. Blaine closed the door and walked towards him, "no worries" he put his arms around Sebastians back. Sebastian tensed up as Blaine gave him a warm hug. He picked his arms up and wrapped them around him, the height difference made the hug a tad awkward. He backed away from the boy and smiled. He turned around and left for the door, closing it silently as he left.

Blaine unlocked the door to his car. He sat in the seat for awhile. He couldn't help but smile when he thought about Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or any characters mentioned.

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was happy with his life. He had everything he wanted. A great boyfriend, a supportive older brother, awesome parents. But that could all change when super hot Sebastian Smythe comes to town.

**Rated T: **For swearing.

**Warning:** I apologize if some people are OOC.

**AN:** This is a really weak, boring, and Klaine/Cooper chapter. I'm so sorry for that, this is just to get an insight on their relationship and it will progress for the next chapter, which is mostly all Sebastian and Seblaine. Also I apologise for it taking a long time to update. I've had a lot of family issues that I had to handle and I couldn't really get on here to write. Also, I'm sorry for the length, I realize it's really short.

* * *

><p>Blaine texted Kurt that he was feeling really ill and didn't want him to come over in fear that he'll get Kurt sick. Kurt was understanding, but still obviously upset.<p>

OOOOO

Kurt came over to Blaine's house at around 7:30 the next morning.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt squeaked as he came into the living room. Kurt was always welcomed to open the door whenever he wants, so he did.

"Kurt, hey!" Blaine said as he got off the couch bones aching as they stretched. "Glad you're here."

Blaine felt horrible. Blaine felt hypocritical, he was balancing two guys in both hands, he was playing with two peoples emotions, and someone was going to get hurt eventually.

Kurt stepped towards Blaine with sad looking eyes. He meant the world to Blaine, he really did. He never cheated because he was unhappy with Kurt, he didn't know why he did it in the first place.

"You okay? You seem pretty off recently, and it's worrying me Blaine."

Blaine looked down from Kurt, he couldn't look at him straight in the eye.

"Blaine?"

"You're wearing the jeans. The ones you wore when we painted."

Blaine peeped up as he noticed the stain on Kurts thigh.

"How did you possibly know that Blaine?"

He looked up to Kurts eyes. He saw the love in them, the love that was always there.

"The stain on your thigh, you got it when we were painting."

Kurt looked down to the stain. His face red with embarrassment. "They weren't stained when I put them on! I can't believe I wore dirty pants here." Kurt frowned.

"Hey" Blaine softly spoke as he stepped closer to Kurt, "_I_ think it's adorable." He pulled Kurt closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away to be face to face with the boy he so supposedly loved. He was beautiful, he really was, but there was something, something that Sebastian had that Kurt didn't. And it was something that Blaine despretely wanted, and needed.

"I love you, so much Blaine." Kurt spoke as his grip around him got tighter.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine smiled as he looked deeply into his blue eyes.

"We..We should get to school. Don't want to be late." Blaine stammered as he let go of Kurt.

"Let's go," Kurt turned around and started walking to the door. "Can we go to my house first? I need to change."

OOOOO

Blaine fiddled with his lock on his locker trying to get it open. Ignoring what Kurt was trying to explain about fashion or his new jeans he had on.

"Blaine!" He heard in a familiar voice.

"Cooper?" Blaine said words slurred. He felt his heart drop in chest. He was holding himself up by tightly holding onto his locker.

"Wh-wh-what are yo-you doing here?" Blaine stuttered not being be able to fully comprehend what was happening.

"I need to talk to you Blaine!" Cooper practically screamed. He grabbed Blaine by the wrist and pulled him away from the lockers.

"What is it Coop?"

"I got hired! I'm going to be a doctor!" Cooper said as he jumped into Blaine, giving him a hug. For someone who was seven years older than Blaine, he still acted like a child.

"Coop! That's great, I'm so proud of you!"

"Well, I have a little bad news though," Coopers voice became quite. "I'm moving. About three hours away from here, it's a great hospital and I feel terrible about leaving you here, I can stay if you want me to stay Blai-"

"Coop! Don't ever think about giving away your dream just for me. Go! I'm so proud of you."

Cooper smiled and gave Blaine a hug. "Thank you so much Blaine, you don't know how much it means to have your approval and support. And I realized something. If you told me that you didn't cheat on Kurt, I should believe you. I shouldn't doubt you, and I shouldn't try to believe that you don't love him. I can tell you do, and I shouldn't interfere with that."

Blaine smiled at his older brother. He was happy that Cooper always found the good inside of him, even when he couldn't. "Thank you Cooper." Blaine said as a smile rolled on his face. Cooper gave one final hug to his little brother before leaving.

Blaine watched his brother walk down the hallway. He leaned against the wall, slightly hitting his head against it.

"What'd he want?" Kurt asked as he handed Blaine's books to him.

"Thanks," Blaine said as he grabbed the books "he just told me that he got a job, he's going to be a doctor!"

"That's great for him! Tell him I said congrats. But why do you seem so upset about it?"

Blaine turned his head to face Kurt who was also leaving against the wall. He turned his body sideways to face Blaine. "Nothing Kurt, it's nothing." Blaine scrunched his eyebrows, he turned to face Kurt again. Kurt smiling at Blaine widely.

He inhaled deeply. Everything was piling up on him, and it was getting overwhelming.

"Blaine? You okay?"

Blaine shook his head, and bit his bottom lip slightly. He looked at Kurt in the eyes, they looked scared, worried.

"Blaine?" Kurt said almost begging.

"Kurt stop! I'm fine, I'm just, I'm just a little tired okay?"

Kurt forced a smile on his face and nodded back at Blaine. Blaine bumped him with elbow.

"C'mon, lets go to class."

OOOOO

Blaine skipped last period that day and went straight home. "Anyone home?" He yelled as he put his school bag on the floor. Cooper came downstairs with a box in his hands.

"Why are you?"

"We had an assembly, so I just came home."

"Want to help me pack?"

Blaine inhaled sharply. He felt like someone just stabbed him in the chest, his brother was leaving, his brother was going to go to a city three hours away and he would never be able to see him.

"Sure" Blaine said in a broken voice.

"Look, Blaine. I know its tough for you that I'm moving out and I'm sorry for that, but, but I can't just give away my dream to stay in Lima. You don't know how hard it is to find a hospital that is looking for doctors. I've had my doctorate for two years and I'm finally getting hired for somewhere."

"Coop, it's not that. I'm so proud, and so happy you're going to be a doctor. I really am. It's just, it's just that I don't want to watch you leave." As much as Blaine hated to admit it, he had a really emotional side.

"Don't be upset Blaine, I'll come see you at holidays and whenever I have time off. I promise."

OOOOO

Blaine decided to call Kurt, he didn't want to be alone at the moment and being with Cooper will only make him feel worse. At first he had intentions to call Sebastian but didn't want to see despreate or needy.

"Hey it's Kurt, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

Blaine sighed as the message started to play, he debated whether or not to leave a message. He decided for it.

"Hey. It's Blaine, uhh just call me back tonight I guess."

He hung up the call and let his body flop back against the bed. He picked up the phone again and went through his contacts. Sebastian S. He shut his eyes tightly and clicked call. He put the phone against his face as he sat back up.

_"Hello?"_

Said the voice coming from the other side of the phone, it sounded grungy and confused.

_"Hey! It's me, Blaine."_

_"Wow, Blaine Anderson actually had the balls to pick up the phone and call me. Shocking."_

Blaine let out a little laugh.

_"Yeah, yeah, uhm, I did."_

_"Lost for words again? I thought we passed this stage."_

Blaine stayed silent. He was at a lose for words.

_"So why did you call me Anderson? Kurt not putting out? So you called me to come over?Actually no, that's to risk, you wouldn't have the guts to do that. Phone sex on the other hand, would be a great idea if you don't want to get caught. Unless Kurt has a transcript of all the calls you make, which, wouldn't surprise me."_

_"Sebastian! Honestly, just stop with this."_

"What am I doing wrong now? It's just a joke, no one need to take it so goddamn literal Blaine."

Blaine heard the loneliness and frustration in his voice, he thought about saying bye and hanging up the phone, he didn't want to say something stupid and ruin any chance he had left.

_"So you didn't answer my question, why did you call me?"_

_"I don't know? Am I not allowed to call you or something?"_

_"I don't care to be honest, it was a question."_

There was a long silence on the phone. Until Sebastian broke it.

"_Sorry, I'm, I'm just not in that great of a mood today. I have a lot on my mind and its just getting really built up."_

"_You want to talk about it?"_

Blaine heard Sebastian inhale.

"_N-no. I actually have to go, I'll take you later."_

Blaine heard the hopelessness in Sebastians voice, it killed him.

"_Sebastian wai-"_

Before he could get the rest of his sentence out he was cut off by the dial tone. Blaine was worried about him, he hated seeing people he cared about upset. He furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled up his messages.

_"Hey Sebastian! You sounded upset on the phone so I was texting you to see if you're okay. I really hope you are."_

Blaine scrunched his face and deleted the texted. He threw his phone against the floor and put his head between his knees. He needed to know if he was okay. He picked up his phone again.

_"Sebastian, I really hope you're okay. Please text me back when you have time."_

He let out a deep breathe and clicked the send button. Suddenly, regret filled inside of him. Maybe he should of let him be alone, that is what he wanted. Blaine moved the phone around in his hand, waiting for a reply.

* * *

><p>Again, I couldn't thank y'all enough for reading. You have no idea how much it means to me getting emails that you guys have favouritedstory alerted/author alerted me. And I know I've said this up there but I feel so bad giving you guys such a bad, short chapter. I promise the next one will be a lot longer and better. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! They are always appreciated. And wow, I'm bad at writing cliffhangers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Glee, or any characters mentioned.

**Summary: **Blaine Anderson was happy with his life. He had everything he wanted. A great boyfriend, a supportive older brother, awesome parents. But that could all change when super hot Sebastian Smythe comes to town.

**Rated T: **For swearing.

**Warning:** I apologize if some people are OOC.

**AN:** This is also a really boring chapter, and I apologize that the chapters are getting shorter, and shorter. I've had such bad writers block recently. I have an idea for the next chapter, I'm starting to write it now. I promise the next chapter will at least be 3,000 words. I'm deeply sorry.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm just a little tired. Just leave me alone okay?"<em>

Blaine inhaled deeply at the sight of the harsh text. He tossed his phone against the floor and put his head between his knees. He wanted to help him, he wanted to help Sebastian _so badly._ He wanted to break down all those walls Sebastian made and just get to know him, get to know the real Sebastian Smythe. Not the cover story.

His phone started to vibrate he jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone off of the floor.

_"Blaine, I'm out of minutes on my phone so I can't call you back, and Finn's using the landline to call Rach, so god knows how long that's going to take. What did you need to talk about?" _

It was Kurt. He half smiled, he didn't know why he was doing this, he really didn't. He didn't know why he let Sebastian in so fast, to let him cheat on Kurt so quickly.

_"Hey it's nothing. I'm fine now, I'm actually heading to bed. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Love you. xo. :)"_

Blaine shut off his phone and put it on his night stand. He shut his eyes tightly. He wished he could just start all over. Erase all the mistakes.

OOOOO

Blaine pushed through the busy hallways of McKinley. Surpassing the gossiping cheerleaders, and trying to avoid being the bullies next slushie victim. He spotted Kurt, Rachel and Finn all around his locker.

"Hey guys," Blaine said as he approached his locker.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt said in the same excited tone he always had when he was around him.

"We'll be going, don't want to interrupt your lovers mush fest." Rachel said as she grabbed Finn's hand and walked off. Kurt watched them as they went. His smile slowly formed into a frown.

"Are you," Kurt paused and took a deep breath. "Are you trying to, to, get rid of me?" Kurt asked with pauses in between each other word. Blaine glanced over at Kurt, he could see the desperation in his eyes.

"N-no why would you think that Kurt?"

Kurts face fell even more. He tried to pick it up with a fake smile.

"I don't know, you've just been acting different recently, and I don't know, distant. It's not the same."

"Kurt, don't you worry about it okay? You know I love you right?"

Kurt let out a little breath. "I love you too, Blaine."

OOOOO

_"Hey! Want to not ignore my texts?"_

Blaine hit send on the phone button with rage. Sebastian has been ignoring all his text messages, phone calls, and facebook messages. He was getting sick of it.

_"Hey! Want to not be a total douche bag?"_

Blaine gasped at the rude text. It defiantly wasn't the first rude text from Sebastian that he's gotten, but he was shocked at how cold he was acting towards him recently.

"_Want to tell me what's going on? Something's obviously upsetting you."_

_"Nothing is bothering me! Have you ever just thought I don't want anything to do with you?"_

_"I know that's not it Sebastian."_

_"How would you know? Oh yeah, you know everything about everything and everyone!"_

_"Sebastian there's no need to be rude. What have I done to make you angry?"_

_"You are the stupidest person I've ever met Blaine."_

Blaine chucked his phone at the floor, grabbed his coat of his bed and left his house. He drove for about fifteen minutes 'till he was parked in Sebastian's driveway. He got out of his car and started to bang on the door. He felt almost as if he was going to put a hole through it. It suddenly swung open, Blaine's hand went flying at the shock of nothing being there to support his knocking

"What is your problem?" Sebastian yelled as he stood in the doorway. Blaine could see the anger fill up in his eyes.

"What is _yours?"_

"You're such an idiot Blaine." Sebatian slammed the door in Blaine's face. Blaine whipped the door back opened and followed Sebastian into his home.

"What the fuck Blaine? Why are you in my house? Get out!"

"Why are you being so cold to me? I helped you Sebastian! I helped you when no one else would. Remember when you broke down to me a couple nights ago? Who was there to help? I was. I never done _anything_ bad to you and you're just standing here pushing me for god knows what reason. Stop complaining about no one caring when you're the one whose pushing people away."

Sebastian turned to face Blaine. The tears forming in his eyes.

"You think that was suppose to make you sound like the good guy? You screwed up Blaine, now get out of my house and please, please don't ever talk to me again. You have Kurt. Go live and be happy with him."

Sebastian turned around and stared to walk up the staircase. Blaine suddenly realized, and regretted what he said.

"Sebas- Sebastian wait!"

Blaine followed him up the stairs, this following Sebastian around the house almost seemed like a game to him.

"No! Leave me alone Blaine! I shouldn't have talked to you in the first place. I knew, I just knew that you were going to end up to be a douche bag. Why couldn't you just tell me? Why couldn't you just tell me that you hated me and that you were just going to use my walls as an excuse to make you seem like the good guy?"

"That's not my intention Sebastian. Like I've said before, I want to get to know you. I want to be your friend. I'm not trying to have you push your walls down so I can say you let me in, that I broke you down. That's not what I'm trying to do. Sebastian, you don't need to act like this."

"What do you mean I don't need to act like this? Act like what? When I'm honest, people are pissed. When I lie, people are pissed. There is _no _pleasing anybody. Why do you think I don't let people in? That's the reason. No matter what I do, no one will be happy it. Especially my parents."

"Sebastian, stop. You know love you, that they car-"

"Stop! Just fucking stop with that bullshit Blaine! They _don't_ care, they _don't _love me. You don't know what it's like to have someone that's suppose to care about you just not give a shit!"

"You need to calm down Sebas-"

"Don't! Don't tell me calm down. Don't tell me to stay calm when all this is happening. You don't understand anything Blaine. Do you even have a brain in that skull of yours? Oh is it hidden behind your hideous polyester outfits and hair gel? Why don't you any your fag ass boyfriend just go to baby gap together so you can pick out clothes for your date night. "

"Sebastian stop, don't, don't go there with Kurt."

"Oh shut up Blaine, like what _you're_ doing is any better? I don't give a shit, honestly. I will say it to his face. I will go to Kurt and tell him he looks like stereotypical gay and that I think he's atrocious to look at. I'm not scared of being honest Blaine. You, on the other hand. You don't even the decency to tell your boyfriend that you're cheating on him."

"Cheated. Sebastian, it's in the past. And stop being an asshole to Kurt! What has he honestly done?"

"Exactly. What has he done?"

The house fell silent. The two boys starred at each other from across the room. The tension rising with each aching second. Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. Blaine rolled his eyes at his attempt to intimidate him.

"Please just leave Blaine, you're wasting your time by standning here. I honestly don't need you. I have the other warblers. I really don't need, and frankly don't want you in my life."

Blaine swallowed hard, he looked to the ground in defeat. Nothing could make Sebastian change his mind, nothing could make him feel like Blaine was a good guy. Blaine looked back up at Sebastian. The two boys locked eyes. Blaine could see the hopelessness in Sebastians eyes.

"I just want to help."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"You know what? Forgot it. Getting rid of you is like getting rid of a leach or something, you just won't go away. Let's go see a movie or something, I'll pay." Sebastian grabbed a twenty dollar bill off the table and walked towards the door.

"I can't! I can't go out in public with you."

"Why? Can two friends not go out to a movie together?"

Blaine smiled, Sebastian smirked back at him. Blaine was proud at the fact that he considered him a friend.

OOOOO

Sebastian walked into the theatre with Blaine trailing behind him.

"What do you want to see?" Sebastian asked as he turned to face Blaine, whose cheeks were red from the cold weather. "Awe, now I can't see if you're blushing."

Blaine smiled and looked at the floor.

"It-it doesn't matter to me, you pick the movie."

"Want to see that new Mark Wahlberg movie? I heard it's pretty good."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. The two boys walked to the vender and bought the tickets. They decided to skip out on getting snacks for the movies. The prices were ridiculous any ways. They grabbed at seat at the last row of the theatre. They talked small talk before the movie finally started.

OOOOO

"That was actually pretty good. And Mark Wahlberg isn't that bad looking either."

Blaine laughed and nodded his head.

"Whose this Blaine?" Said an angry voice. The two boys turned their heads to see Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson standing in front of them.

"Rachel? Finn? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Where's Kurt?" Rachel said as she moved her head around trying to scope him out.

"I-I don't know?"

Rachel scoffed. "Well whose this?"

"His name is Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. He's, he's just a fri-"

"I'm from Dalton. He came by to see how everyone was doing and we met. I don't really know anyone there so Blaine took me, and the other warblers to see a movie."

Blaine looked at Sebastian with mortified eyes, he was caught. It was all going to crash down. Kurt was going to find out and everyone was going to hate him.

"That's funny, 'cause the other warblers, you know, they don't seem to be here."

"Well, it was actually only Nick and Jeff. And they both already left. Jeff's mom doesn't like to be kept waiting long."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, she didn't believe, nor did she like Sebastian. She decided against questioning him longer, he would only win.

"Yeah okay," Finn peeped in. He glanced over at Blaine and shot him a disappointed look. Blaine sunk his head in shame.

"We'll see you guys later. Bye Blaine, Sebastian." Finn said before he walked off hand and hand with Rachel.

"Don't worry about it Blaine," Sebastian said before Blaine could get a word in. "You would of said something stupid and ruined everything."

"Thanks," Blaine said softly before he looked up at Sebastian and smiled.

"Now can we go back to my house or something? I'm starving, and this time, let's actually not fight for once."

The two boys laughed silently and headed to Sebastian's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So what do you think? Should Blaine tell Kurt that he cheated? Should he stay with Kurt? Should he be with Sebastian? Or should he keep on being sneaky? Thank you for reading! It means a lot. :)


End file.
